The Purple Haze
by BlackCatRedCrow
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission to help a strange man that no one seems to know anything about. But what happens when the man turns out to be a boy with panda ears, The clients hometown is almost completly in ashes, and Lucy breathes in a toxic gas that grows from any flame. Lucy x Gray, Lucy x Loke, Lucy x Trimens. This is my first fan-fic.


Chapter 1

Lucy blew out a deep breath as she walked towards the guild, with Plue shaking behind her. Team Natsu was supposedly going on a big mission that she didn't know about until Natsu mentioned it the day before.

As Lucy opened the door, she quickly ducked to avoid getting slammed in the face by Gray's ice lance. ~ Rowdy as ever. ~ Lucy thought walking over to Mira at the bar. Right before she was able to sit down, someone grabbed her and through her into Gray.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed standing up. "I am not a mallet that you can throw into people!" She glared at him as Gray stood up, in his boxers.

"Actually," Natsu said back to the blonde, "I was thinking of using you as an axe instead of a mallet." Lucy's eye twitched as Taurus was instantly summoned beside her.

"You mean one like this?" She asked, pointing to Taurus's double-axe. Natsu nodded, which made Lucy's eye twitch moe. "Taurus…" She growled. He looked at her quietly, waiting for her to finish. "Kill him."

"You went too far Lucy!" Natsu yelled as they walked down a road leading to their mission. Lucy smirked. If only she has a spirit that was a form of transportation, then she'd really let him have it.

"You started it, flame-brain!" Gray yelled out next to Lucy. "And it's your fault for starting the fight with Taurus in the first place. You know Lucy won't just stand there and let you beat him!" Gray turned and smiled at Lucy. "Right?"

"Mhm." Lucy said before looking down and blushing. "Clothes, Gray."

"Dammit!" He yelled, throwing his clothes back on. "Opps…" Erza looked away from the rambling trio to the town in front of them.

"Everyone, look." The trio turned their heads forward and gasped. It looked like it used to be in flames, but now not much remained. A few buildings still stood, everything else was dust.

"What happened here?" Lucy gasped out, before choking on odd smelling smoke. Gray grabbed her so she wouldn't fall and pat her back to help with the coughing.

"Don't breathe in the purple smoke. Something's not right with it." He said. Happy the cat, who was currently flying into a purple cloud, quickly did a 180' and landed on Natsu's shoulder. Everyone waited for Lucy's cough's to subside, then entered the town carefully. Well, whatever was left of the town, anyway.

Pieces of broken buildings fell around them, one nearly crushed them, but Natsu smacked it away quickly, using his Iron Fist, and purple gas appeared where Natsu's fire was. "!"

"What the-"Lucy's coughing fit came back worse this time than it was before. Concerned, the team scattered to find high ground away from the smoke so Lucy could breathe without the smoke. When, they did, Lucy sat their hacking her lung up for what felt like a lifetime, before finally quieting down. "Ow." Was all she said. Everyone then started thinking about Natsu's flame.

"Well, it's obvios that Natsu shouldn't use his magic while in the town." Erza stated, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "It's also probably a good idea for Lucy to stay out of any smoke until further notice." She sighed, getting frustrated.

"Erza, are you ok?" Lucy croaked out before coughing again. Erza smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine, but try not to talk so much, ok?" Lucy could only nod. Happy landed in her lap.

"Lucy? Do you want a fish to make you feel better?" Lucy shook her head but got a 'thank you anyway' out before hacking up a lung again. Gray looked at the poor blonde with worry. He had never seen her sick before. It was kind of, disturbing. Natsu looked at Gray confused about the worried look on his face.

"Hey Gray, you trying to look through Lucy's shirt or something?" He teased. Unfortunately, both Lucy and Gray didn't get the joke. They both blushed red as a tomato and jumped away from each other.

"N-No way, Natsu!" Gray yelled franticly. Lucy Covered her front with her arms and hollered while coughing hystaricly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gray froze. She wasn't yelling at Natsu, she was yelling at him. Why?

"Lucy, no you have it all wrong! I wasn't- I just- I-I-I was just worried about you so I was watching you to make sure I'd be ready if you started coughing again." Gray finished with a huge breath of air. Lucy slowly put her arms, then smirked as she thought of an evil idea.

"Natsu." She said reaching for a certain key. He sweat dropped when he saw it was Taurus. "One more word out of you without our permission, and I'll let him beat you into submission. Got it?" She glared at him with a look that could kill a dragon. And apparently, that's what it was for. Natsu gulped, then quickly nodded.

"Why splitting up sounded so good is beyond me!" Gray gripped, smashing another board out of their way. Lucy followed close behind, not wanting to get lost in the huge, burnt building. Gray stopped suddenly, causing Lucy to crash into him and fall. But he quickly grabbed her before she landed on the hard floor that could've broken with the impact. "You ok?" He asked immediately. Lucy nodded, trying not to speak, which would cause her to cough more. He carefully placed her down on the floor and let go of her shoulders. Lucy smiled to show she was ok, then got a confused look on her face. "What is it?" Gray asked.

"What are. We. Looking for?" She muttered between coughs. Gray shrugged at her question. They had agreed to split up this morning to cover more ground, but Lucy had forgotten to ask what they were looking for.

"I guess we're looking for the guy that asked for help." Suddenly, their was a loud crash behind them. They shot around and saw dust flying everywhere. Gray's hand quickly covered Lucy's mouth and nose so she wouldn't breathe in the particles. He then blushed when Lucy didn't flinch away from his touch.

"Ow. Man, that hurt…" A small figure stepped out of the cloud of dust and coughed once.

It was a kid no older than twelve years old. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. In the middle of his shirt was a big skull. The kid was barefoot and on his head were a pair of black panda ears.

"You ok kid?" Gray said to the kid after looking him over.

"Yep. I'm fine. Are you guy's Fairytail?" Lucy nodded before Gray could answer. The boy eyed her for a moment, then shrugged. "My names Test. I guess you guys are looking for me." He then looked at Lucy. "Is she ok" Gray explained what happened as they left the large building. "Oh crap." He sighed. "Well, if you want to get rid of that cough fit before you hack up something important, you'll have to kiss a celestial spirit." Lucy's eyes grew huge, and Gray got pissed, knowing who the lucky bastard would be. Lucy sighed and summoned Loke, who apparently heard everything, which just made Gray even more furious.

"Lucy! It's so nice to see you princess. You never call me anymore." Lucy tried to growl at him, but just coughed instead. "Oh Lucy! You sound terrible, love." He bent down towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Gray nearly snapped. He liked Lucy, but he never could admit it to her, and Loke knew it.


End file.
